ange de mystère
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: What if tommy had a younger sister? What if she was thea's best friend? This is what i like to think that girl would be like
1. character description

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

Morgana Merlyn

Long raven black hair

Bright green eyes

Pale perfect skin

5'7"

21 years old

Model

Fluent in 6 languages:

-Russian

-Mandarin

-Japanese

-French

-Italian

-Spanish

Multiple types of martial arts

Archery

Fencing

Expert marksman

Gymnast


	2. Chapter 1

I followed thea down to the main floor when we heard the front door open, and as we walked down the staircase, I heard a voice we have missed for five years. We turn the corner on the staircase, and look down to see oliver standing there with a small smile on his face.

"we knew it, we knew you were alive." Thea rushed down to give him a hug, I walked slower down the stairs to give them a minute. As they hug he looks up and sees me standing there and I smile at him, before he let go of thea to walk over and give me a hug.

"thank you for surviving." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him tightly. He pulled away to give me a look, and I pulled away completely after giving him a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed thea and pulled her back up the stairs, telling her we would see him later.

~time skip~

we were sitting at dinner, my brother was blabbering on about useless things that oliver had missed, nobody was really listening to him.

"what was it like there?" thea asked from her spot next to me, I was sitting next to oliver and across from my brother, tommy.

Most everyone stopped moving at her question, but the two of us just looked at him waiting curiously for his response.

"cold" was his only response.

"tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy told him, me and thea smile at each other quietly. I can tell she is so happy to have her brother back.

"that sounds like a great idea" his mother also sounds and looks very happy.

"good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office" oliver stated.

Walter took a sip of his wine, "well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Then raisa, one of the maids of the house, tripped and almost fell, but oliver caught both her and the fruit bowl she was holding, she immediately started apologizing.

He responded to her in Russian, but it was to quiet for me to make out exactly what he said.

"you speak Russian too?" I asked him in shock.

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college oliver." Walter seemed surprised also.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, walter." We all sat there in shock, not knowing exactly what to say.

Moira looked at thea, who immediately denies having said anything, me nodding in agreement.

I share a look with tommy in awkward silence.

They go ahead and tell oliver the news, well, news for him.

Oliver, walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"we both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone."

Oliver nods, says it's fine, smiles and stands up, before asking to be excused, and walking away from the table, tommy reminding him not to forget they have plans the next day. Oliver looks at us, thea and I, and winks before walking to his room up the staircase. I reach over and grab thea's hand, and smile at her when she looks over at me, she squeezes my hand in response, looking down at her plate.

~time skip~

we were hanging out in thea's room with one of her friends from school, who had gotten her hands on some pain meds. they had crushed them and were making lines out of the powder, when oliver walked in. she immediately covered them with her laptop.

"olly!"

"no one's called me that in a while, speedy."

"worst nickname ever!"

"what always chasing after me as a kid, I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does"

finally her friend left, she kind of got on my nerves, but she's my bff's friend so I have to be nice.

I decided to let them have their moment and put my headphones back in, and I put my music back on ignoring their little heartfelt moment.

After a minute all of a sudden something flicks my head, and I jerk up to find my brother standing there smirking at me, so I tackle him to the ground.


End file.
